


【obikin】Farewell

by AzeldaKurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzeldaKurt/pseuds/AzeldaKurt
Summary: /*TCW最后一集final scene的衍生品，不够黑的维达和有点黑的欧比旺，成为维达不久的Anakin第一人称*/他的每一句恨，都像是在说爱。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	【obikin】Farewell

501军团汇报称，在一颗卫星上发现了埋在雪地里的穿梭艇残骸——前绝地武士Ahsoka Tano逃离时驾驶的穿梭艇。皇帝命我带领雪地侦察兵前去“解决”。  
任务可以帮助我适应新的身体，以及身份。在极度安静的时刻，除却沉重的呼吸声，我只能听见原力的嘲笑。原力，讽刺般在我身上汇聚，比以往更加强大、密集、聒噪，但我没有感受到力量，我只觉得无尽的愤怒，被原力欺骗和背叛的愤怒，当然，愤怒会带来力量，这是好事。  
可我感到片刻的疲惫——与曾经的师父对决后不久，又要和曾经的学徒对战。多么精巧的安排，全知全能的原力，Mortis星球上所有幻象逐一实现，即使提前暗示了我一切，我仍无力反抗。原来这么多年过去，我仍是一个奴隶，命运的奴隶。不，不是对战，我会杀了她，我必须杀了她。她绝无可能愿意加入皇帝的麾下，与其一生惶惶不可终日四处躲藏，某日死在曾以为是朋友的士兵手上，我宁愿杀了她。就像Obi-Wan Kenobi杀了Anakin Skywalker。  
Obi-Wan，光是想到他的名字，就让我烦躁。  
飞船在覆满冰雪的地面上着陆，我下了船，在厚重的雪地上，一步一步踏出脚印，它们被抛在我的身后，不必回头也知道它们留在了那里。和Padme一样，永远留在了昨日的世界。  
或许Ahsoka也是。我隐约看见雪里埋着某件东西……  
我的脚步变慢了，我想是风雪太大，或是盔甲太沉，我迫不及待想要面对这段师徒关系的结局。

我记得这柄光剑……  
她大概率没能存活下来。这个推论让我遗憾，却也松了一口气。  
我单膝跪在雪地上，俯身捡起光剑的瞬间，原力像一股电流般流经我麻木的躯干，刺激过后，我的眼前出现了最不想见到的人。

他在我的正前方，戴着兜帽，闭着眼，坐在一片荒芜之中，周围是任何星球上都有的碎石，面前摆着橙色纹饰的头盔，似在哀悼我那死去的前学徒。他忽然抬起头来，直直望进我的眼睛。我讨厌这么说，但是——我感受到了他的原力，巨大的波动，又在霎那归于平静。而且我知道，他也感受到了我的。  
这是幻觉么，还是陷阱？或是原力的又一次戏弄？为什么我们有更深刻联结的时候从未出现过这种现象？偏偏现在，偏偏……

我想起同Ahsoka的最后一次道别，她的最后一句话是：Good luck.  
看来我们两个都不够好运。Obi-Wan常说从来就没有运气这种东西。他是对的，该死的Obi-Wan永远是对的。

“Anakin…”我听见他的声音从遥远的地方传来，却好像就在身旁。他仰头看着我，湛蓝的、高尚的、总是作息健康的眼睛里布满红血丝，还有一些可能叫做悲伤的东西。  
他为什么不愤怒？  
我没有说话，只是拂去了光剑上肮脏的雪，想象自己感受到了雪的湿冷。  
“你不是Anakin，你是维达。”他迅速打量了我一眼，依然那样看着我，不躲不避，轻轻叹了一口气。  
他为什么不恐惧？  
即使我背叛了他，都不会引起他感情的动荡么？不对……不是这样的，是他背叛了我。  
他的身体往前倾了几度。如果这是真正的面对面，此刻我可以感受到他的鼻息，也可以立即打开光剑贯穿他。真可惜。我握着光剑的手情不自禁地更用力了些。接着，他的手按到了我的手上，在幻影中重合。  
他露出莫名其妙的恼人微笑，再次开口：“你那时也是这样，跪在议长……皇帝的面前吗？”  
这是什么？我几乎怒不可遏地瞪着他。这可不能证明他“爱过”我。

我恨他脸上格格不入的笑，恨他千方百计隐藏起的哀愁，更恨他言语里谨小慎微的遮掩，我想离开这里，想马上找到他、杀了他，却不知为何迟迟没有起身，甚至没有将手缩回。仿佛他压住我的手真的碰到了我似的。  
“Obi-Wan，”我听见陌生的声音低哑地质问道，“你想说什么？”  
他收起笑容，注视着我，带着他一贯擅长的极具迷惑性的温柔和诚恳：“我只是没有想到会这么快再见到你。我很抱歉，我不是一个好老师。”  
而我知道，他毫不温情，更不坦诚。否则又怎会如此，十年，我都在等他说那句话，却仅仅在被他置于死地时得到一句过去式。

于是我警告他，收起你假惺惺的抱歉。我告诉他，我想把他丢到塔图因干涸濒死的沙漠里，让他体验一下与掉进穆斯塔法的熔浆烈火同等的痛苦。皮肤炙热得燃烧起来，心脏却在日复一日的折磨中变得冰冷，回不了头，只能向死亡迈进。  
想象他在漫天风沙中服苦役的画面，我的心情都舒畅了些。

“你可以回头的。”Obi-Wan打断了我的想象。  
听听你自己在说些什么，智慧、沉稳、公正的绝地大师，怎么变得这般天真？我气急败坏地反问他：“是吗？在你看过圣殿的全息影像记录仪之后，在你杀死Anakin之后，在这一切发生之后的现在？”  
他的手终于落回腿上，然后皱起眉反驳我：“Anakin没有死，我能感觉到他。”  
“Obi-Wan，一个绝地要有多疯，才会对一个西斯怀有希望。”我简直想冷笑，也确实这么做了，“我得到了前所未有强大的力量，何必回头？我甚至比从前更自由。”  
他盯着我身后的士兵，心不在焉地问：“你确定这是自由吗？将爱赶尽杀绝，只允许对强权之爱存在的帝国，也有自由吗？”  
“绝地不允许任何私情，武士团和帝国有什么分别？”我反唇相讥，感到不耐烦。  
我们陷入寂静。这颗卫星上的风声异常喧嚣，立刻占据了我的听觉。难听。我站起来，打算转身离开。  
Obi-Wan的声音，突然以不寻常的方式，穿过风雪的噪声，打破了缄默：“Anakin，我爱过你，无论你想到的是哪一种爱。”  
他同样站起身，将长袍的兜帽放下，他的金发里掺杂了许多银白色。  
又一个狡猾伎俩。  
哪一种爱？  
迎着我的俯视，他一字一顿地说：“你恨我。但爱和恨是一体两面。”  
“所以呢？你说你爱过我，意思是你也同样恨我么？”我再一次冷笑出声，“别再摆出你那副知晓一切的嘴脸。绝地就是因为这种傲慢而被打败的。”  
“恨不是绝地之道。”  
又来了，老掉牙的“绝地之道”。  
“你真可笑。”我指出这一事实。  
他对我的冷嘲热讽置若罔闻，自顾自讲道：“我不久前才明白这一点：是你让我成为更好的绝地[1]，虽然如今我开始怀疑这件事，毕竟，一个好绝地怎会辜负原力，怎会教导不好天选之子——我讨厌这个称呼，我竭力把你看作普通学徒，可你终究太不普通了。”  
“爱不是这样的，爱才不会强迫别人变得更‘好’。你真的知道什么是爱么？你克制得无趣的这一生到底为什么而活？就为了绝地所谓的大爱？你爱过塔图因的奴隶么？你爱过科洛桑地下的人民么？你爱的是教条、纲常、组织、道貌岸然的律令，并不比爱权力和力量的人优越！”我憎恨每一次武士团试图教好我，试图把我塑造成绝地该有的模板，我最憎恨他们连“爱”的范式都要规定。  
“这些批评……并不公平，我不爱那些空泛的概念和集体，我当然爱每一个活生生的人，但是……我的能力是有限的。”他短暂地消沉了两秒。看看，无情的虚伪的绝地武士。  
然后他含讽带讥地微笑着说：“你想跟我探讨什么才是爱？在这一切发生之后的现在？” 

我原以为他就要被我激怒了，但现在，我才是被激怒的那一个。  
我咬紧牙关，恨自己不能当场对他锁喉让他闭嘴，唯一能做的只有拆穿他的伪善：“承认吧，Obi-Wan，你恨我。”  
“你太可悲了。我不恨你。”他矢口否认，语气悲悯，自以为是极了。  
“我毁了你这半生的努力和希望，还会终结你的后半生。你等着吧。我是你人生中最大的噩梦。”我不想再继续跟他废话。  
而我们之间的原力联结，竟也知情识趣地开始消散。他的身影变得模糊，看起来很像过去经常引起我不安的、他在信号不稳时的全息影像。  
“也曾是最好的美梦。”彻底消失前的半秒，他轻声说。  
我转过身，回到白茫茫一片的虚无中，回到黑暗中，再也没有回头望过一眼。我想，最后那句道别，必定是我听错了。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Revenge of the Sith小说原文：Obi-Wan Kenobi has learned to relax. He smiles now, and sometimes even jokes, and has become known for the wisdom gentle humor can provide. Though he does not know it, his relationship with Anakin has molded him into the great Jedi Qui-Gon always said he might someday be.
> 
> /*让Ani问Obi-Wan“你这一生到底为什么而活”是我纯粹的恶趣味x 欧比旺分明这辈子都在替安尼收拾残局，是为他而活啊。*/


End file.
